custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Adaptive Armor
Adaptive Armor was a form of armor crafted by Artakha, which allowed the wearer to shapeshift to adapt to the environment. It is commonly used by many Toa when they move on into new environments. Known forms Default When in its default configuration, the armor reverts to a state similar to the ordinary armor of its respective wearer. Sky form In areas of little solid ground (such as the skies of Karda Nui), the armor drastically changed, mainly to include various flight systems. The specific flight equipment depended on the user. It also formed a filter over the user's eyes, protecting them from damage at high speeds. Swamp form The armor used in Karda Nui's swamp was similar to that used in its skies. The major difference was that rather than high speed flight equipment, the armor's swamp form had less powerful jets and fins to keep the user above the swamp floor. The eye filter was also active in this form. Sea form In the seas of the Matoran universe, the armor is capable of storing air in a certain area, with tubes connecting to the face of the Toa, providing air. Users also gain Cordak Blaster and, depending on the Toa wearing it, a melee weapon. Vehicle form When piloting certain vehicles (such as Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 and the Axalara T9), the user's armor compresses and disables all external equipment, such as navigation tools and adaptive weapons. Their Kanohi also sprout fins for aerodynamic purposes, and gain visors that feature head-up displays for targeting assistance and maintenance monitoring. Shadow Toa form In this form, the Toa's weapons are adapted to suit the elemental channeling of Shadow, and also adapts the coloring of the armor, to suit the new element. Artakha adaptive armor In the Reign of the League universe, Artakha's armor was capable of doing the same as the armor in the Prime Reality. A major difference was that the Toa wearing it was able to influence the armor slightly; for example, to get wings instead of jets, and a blade instead of a scythe. Karzahni adaptive armor Karzahni, in the Reign of the League universe, created a version of the adaptive armor which shapeshifted to the attack style suitable for the battle. Toa were capable of influencing this version also, even more than with the armor of Karzahni's brother, Artakha. The armory mostly changed flexibility and strength, and did not often change the weapons of the user. Usually, the armor didn't even include a weapon. Star form Should the user of the armor come in close contact with a star, the armor thickens, puts vents over the eyes, and creates a light and radiation filter. Hazard Suit form In this form, the armor's metal hardens and takes on a more bulky form. The suit would be develop a resistance to nuclear radiation as well as other hazardous materials. Changes include gas-filters attached to the mask, bullet-proof eye-filters, and Geiger counters. While most forms include melee weapons, this one leans towards firearms and other long-range weapons (though some occasionally come with hidden blades). Spelunking Suit Form This form is used during the times when a Toa is exploring, mining, or caved in underground areas. The suit adapts by stacking metal onto the armor, providing protection form potential cave-ins. It also grants the user a certain mining tool, capable of breaking through even the toughest materials. However, these tools are often short-or-melee ranged, with long-ranged ones being a rarity. The armor also gives the user resistance to Molten Protodermis. A tube is generated, connecting to the mask and running along the user's arm. It connects with a tiny air socket at the end, allowing the Toa to breath in areas with low oxygen levels. Jungle Form This form is designed to adapt to the terrain of a jungle, such as forests of Bota Magna. Known adaptations include an internal cooling system and a radar for seeing through dense foliage. Cutting tools are often included with this, allowing the user to chop their way through if need-be. Lewa took on this form when he was brought onto Bota Magna. Space Form This form appears when the user is in the depths of space. Known adaptations include repository devices for breathing, an extreme resistance to cold temperatures (preventing the user from freezing to death), and some navigational tools (thrusters and the like). Lewa took on this form when he and several other beings were teleported into space by Teridax. Desert Form This form is suited for those traveling across harsh deserts and wastelands (such as those of Bara Magna). The user's Kanohi develops sand filters and shaded eyepieces, protecting their eyes from the sands and sun. An internal cooling system and a hydration pack are added to prevent dehydration. The armor also develops extra seals around the joints to keep the sand out. Sometimes this armor also acts as a disguise, making the user appear as if they were a Glatorian. Notable examples of this are Hydros and Kylord (though neither have yet to put these forms to use), along with the Toa Nuva. Ice/Snow Form In areas where warmth is scarce, the armor adds insulating layers beneath the plates to shield the user from the extreme cold. Other known gadgets include thermal-vision, telescopic lens, eye filters, skies, and snowshoes. Tools would allow the user to climb or shovel their way through, though ranged weapons might be a rarity depending on the visibility of their environment. Known users Trivia *Soon, will release a new form of the adaptive armor, which is suited for Spherus Magna. *Ra once modified adaptive armor given to him by Artakha so that if he wanted, he could keep the form he had at the moment, boost his elemental power, and travel through time. *There is a Kanohi that grants the user similar abilities to the armor. Whether or not there is any connection between the two is currently unknown. Category:Armor